Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner (battybarney2014's version)
Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner is the 39th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and his friends are so hungry for food and drinks. After Anna brings her lunch in the caboose she has an appetite. While Laura, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Stacy make their own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pumpernickel bread for Barney, and Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel make their macaroni and cheese for Baby Bop and bring their pickles for BJ for the potluck dinner. Educational Theme: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner '''The Computer Segment: '''Foods Come from Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # The Yum, Yum Song # The Breakfast Song # Have a Snack! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Lunch Song # Peanut Butter # Pumpernickel # Mac and Cheese # Sour Pickle Face # The Supper Song # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Keep on Truckin'", "I'm a Builder", "Coming on Strong" and "Let's Play Games!". * Kami wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Let's Make Music!" and "Movin' Along" * Whitney wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Everybody's Got Feelings", "Caring Hearts", "Imagine That!", "Making a Move!" and Home, Safe Home". * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Stacy wears the same clothes and have the same head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". * Anna wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Making a Move!". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version): Quote 2 (English version): Quote 3 (English version): Quote 4 (English version): Quote 5 (English version): * Laura: What did you bring for lunch today, Anna? * Anna: I've got a PB&J sandwich with brown bread, and a big thermos of orange juice, and an apple, grapes, an orange, a granola bar, bag of fruit snacks, and a cup of vanilla pudding. What do you have, Laura. * Laura: Milk, fruit and peanut butter sandwiches. * David: I have mine. * Stacy: Me too. And I have my lunch too. * Rachel, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, Kami and Miguel: It sure was. * Barney: Oh, hi, everyone. * BJ: Hi, guys. * Baby Bop: Hi, everybody. * Kids: Hi, Barney! Hi, BJ! Hi, Baby Bop! * Barney: What are you eating. * Whitney: We're having lunch. * Jackson: Would you like to bring your lunch, Barney? * Barney: I'll be happy too. But where is it? * Rachel: It's right here. * Barney: There it is. * Baby Bop: Barney, are you hungry? * BJ: I'm really hungry. * Anna: Wanna trade? * Kami: Sure we can. * Whitney: I like to eat lunch. * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: (chewing and swallowing their food) * Barney: Anna, you're a very noisy eater. * Anna: Yeah, Barney. Good food can be very noisy. Quote 6 (English version): Quotes (Spanish version): Quotes (Portuguese version): Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41